Nunca es tarde para decir TeQuiero
by A.l.3.j.a.d.r.a
Summary: La guerra está en sus últimos momentos, pero nunca es tarde de confesar lo que uno siente… Pequeño Spoiler de la peli.


**Si se que no eh actualizado mis otros fics pero ya vi la peli y ver a estos dos de pareja me encanto sobre todo cuando Neville les pregunta al trió si la han visto y la cara de WTF de todos… jaja como sea espero que les guste… es mi primer Nev Luna y es OneShot…. Dedicado a mi papá muggle, que se que nunca permitiré que lea mis fics pero a él le encanta la pareja que entro Luna…**

**Disclaimer: Nada es mío todo de JK, pero grax por permitir que en la peli estén juntos… se ven tan lindos n_n**

* * *

><p>Maldiciones eran lanzadas por todos lados, cuerpos de ambos bandos tirados en el suelo, sin poder llorar ninguna perdida, no había tiempo para pensar, era momento de salvar tu vida y la de los vivos, de lo contrario tu cuerpo terminaría en el suelo, siendo pisado por muchos, quizás no apropósito, quizás sí, ya no se sabría, pues tu ya no existirías.<p>

Todos los estudiantes lo sabían, incluso aquellos dos que siempre permanecieron en las sombras, a pesar de haber estado a lado del famoso trió dorado. Neville y Luna. Luna y Neville, los dos "raros" de sus casas, los dos ingenuos, y probablemente para la vista de los demás, los inmaduros. Pero, ¿Acaso alguien se ha puesto a pensar en ellos?, y no me refiero a en lo "locos" que pueden parecer, si no en su vida personal, en su vida familiar.

Neville "perdió" a sus padres gracias a la desquiciada de Bellatrix, los perdió porque ellos quedaron aislados en su pequeña burbuja, él nunca los tuvo, ellos se fueron desde que era tan pequeño, él vivió con su abuela desde entonces, una abuela que se volvió realmente sobreprotectora, una abuela que no le ayudaba en casi nada. Por eso se volvió el niño tímido, el niño tonto y quizás casi squib. Solo ella lo vio como nadie, solo ella lo entendía desde un inicio, solo ella y únicamente ella se volvió su primera verdadera amiga. Y bueno tal vez por eso para todos fue sorpresa que justa mente Neviile, aquel chico gordito y miedoso fuera el que secretamente reunió de nuevo al Ejercito de Dumbledore, que precisamente él fuera el que controla a todos los chicos que quieren luchar por Harry. Pero ella ya lo sabía, ella siempre confió en él.

En cambio Luna ella sí que sufrió una pérdida espantosa, ella perdió a su madre cuando tenía solo nueve años, quedando a cargo de su padre. Muchos quizás crean que ella está loca y que vive en su propio mundo y que por eso es ajena a lo demás, pero sencillamente no es así, ella realmente sabe lo que ocurre en el mundo, Merlín, lo sabe desde la trágica muerte de su madre, ella sabe que no todo en la vida es bueno, pero ella vive el mundo a su manera, disfrutando de las pequeñas cosas y viendo las criaturas que su padre le ha enseñado y claro esta algunas otras que solo ella puede ver. Quizás todos se sorprendieron al verla tan "tranquila" después de haber sido torturada, pero él no, él siempre supo que Luna tenía algo especial, él siempre supo que ella no era rara. Luna era simplemente Luna, viviendo en su mundo, donde la realidad existía aunque no lo pareciera.

Ellos se había preparado para esto desde finales del curso pasado, ellos no eran tontos o ingenuos, ellos realmente sabían que la guerra iniciaría demasiado pronto tras la muerte del que fue el mejor director en siglos, ellos lo sabían y por eso en vacaciones entrenaron secretamente, por eso repasaron hechizos, por eso Neville decidió dejar de ser el pisoteado a ser el líder, por eso Luna se sacrifico y dejo torturar, porque ellos querían simplemente lo mejor para el mundo mágico, a pesar de que este siempre los trató mal.

Así que aquí estaban lanzando hechizos para ayudar a los demás y salvar sus propias vidas, pero honestamente para ellos eran más importantes los demás, para ellos lo más importante era la vida del otro, pero eso era realmente algo que nadie sabía. Quizás por eso desde el inicio de la batalla se estuvieron buscando, rogándole a Merlín que no estuvieran en el suelo.

_— ¡E!, ¿No han visto a Luna? _—dijo Neville realmente emocionado al trió. —_Quiero decirle que estoy loco por ella, no se sabe si sea la última vez _—continuo al ver que nadie lo comprendía, y al parecer eso los había dejado en shock pues nadie se atrevió a responder, así que desesperado salió a buscar a Luna, tenía que decirle que la amaba, tenía que confesarlo todo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, no importaba si ella no sentía lo mismo, no importaba realmente nada, él simplemente quería que lo supiera.

Así que corrió buscando entre los cuerpos, preguntando a los conocidos si la habían visto, tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad que Voldemort les había dado, tenía que encontrarla viva, tenía que confesarlo. El chico se atrevió a preguntarle a algunos fantasmas si la habían visto, Neville sabía que a ella le encantaba platicar con ellos, saber de cómo fueron sus vidas antes de morir. Él chico le pregunto a todos y cada uno de ellos… Hasta que la vio, sentada y consolando a una chica de su casa, se veía tan hermosa y perfecta, se veía simplemente como él solamente lo podía hacer.

—_Luna _—dijo fuerte, no quería acercarse sabía que si lo hacía no volvería a tener el valor de confesarlo. —_Necesito hablar contigo, es realmente importante _—la rubia se acerco de inmediato, con su aura de tranquilidad y su sonrisa, estaba cubierta de mugre e incluso algo de sangre pero seguía tan tranquila, como ella solo podía ser.

La rubia se encontraba lanzando hechizos, no era algo que le encantara pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía que ayudar a los demás a terminar todo esto, tenía que volver a sentir paz. Su único respiro fue cuando Voldemort decidió calmar las cosas, una hora, todo lo que tendrían antes de que continuara esta tonta guerra. Ella vivía en su mundo, ella sabía lo que era el bien y el mal, ella lo sabía todo, y esa hora la aprovecharía para darles un poco de apoyo a todas las personas que perdieron ya fuera a un amigo o un familiar. Ella sabía lo que era perder a alguien y quería que ellos no se sintieran solos, como ella lo había sentido cuando perdió a su mamá.

La voz de Neville la sorprendió por completo y sin dudarlo se acerco a él. Él era el único que podía comprenderla bien y quizás él simplemente quería asegurarse que no tuviera nada mal.

—_Luna, yo tengo que decirte algo y sé que es tonto decirlo en un momento como este, pero de cualquier forma si no sobrevivo a todo esto si me gustaría que lo supieras _—el chico tomó aire y continuó. —_Me gustas Luna lo haces desde el primer instante en que conversamos, te quiero, bueno más que eso me tienes completamente loco. Luna Lovegood estoy loco por ti._

—_Neville, realmente no sé qué decirte, porque ciertamente esto es algo que nadie se espera y menos en algo así. Bueno quizás si se pueda esperar pero no es algo que yo haga, no soy la persona más bonita del castillo, no soy la mas "cuerda". Neville en verdad no soy el tipo de chica que le preocupa tener a alguien a su lado, pues yo soy feliz así…_ —la voz de la chica se vio interrumpida por una multitud corriendo hacia la entrada del castillo, no podría ser bueno, pero tenía que ir, si la lucha continuaba ella estaría, en estos momentos no pensaba en ella ni en lo que sentía por él. —_Mejor hablamos después, se que saldremos bien de esto_ —finalizó con una de sus sonrisas.

La guerra continuo durante un largo tiempo y cuando finalizó los dos seguían con vida, tal y como Luna había dicho, creo que esta de mas decir que Neville corrió a buscar a su rubia, tenía que terminar de escuchar lo que fuera que dijera, no importaba si no le correspondía, ella se sentiría feliz por haberlo intentado.

—_Neville, finalmente te encuentro_ —dijo Luna a espaldas del chico. —_Creo que tenemos una conversación pendiente, vamos a lo que queda del gran salón_ —él simplemente siguió a Luna. —_Bueno como decía yo puedo ser feliz sin tener a ninguna persona, como pareja, a mi lado, pero yo también te quiero, yo quiero estar contigo porque eso me hace bien, porque sé que es lo correcto, porque tú eres el único que puede comprenderme, porque puedo verme formando una vida contigo y porque aunque quizás no existan la mayoría de las criaturas que mi padre dice, seque tu estarías a mi lado buscándolas. Te quiero Neville._

—_Luna_ —tomó aire, quería gritarle pero no podía. — _¿Por qué no me dijiste nada de eso hace unas horas?, yo pensaba que no te gustaba pero a pesar de eso quería terminar de escucharte._

_—Creo que si te decía eso desde el principio no hubieras querido separarte de mí y no hubieras matado a la serpiente, además sabía que si permanecíamos juntos los jupikos que tenemos en la cabeza se hubieran puesto a jugar y eso no hubiera sido bueno pues nos distraerían_ —y dicho esto la rubia soñadora le dio un tierno e inocente beso en los labios, una cosa de no más de 5 segundos, pero eso era más que suficiente para aquellos chicos que habían permanecido solos hasta el día en el que se encontraron.

—_Te Quiero Luna._

_—Yo también te quiero Neville. _

Y a todo esto se preguntaran que como se esto, pues bueno yo fui el confidente de estos dos mientras permanecieron en Hogwarts, yo soy la mejor amiga que siempre los apoyo y que supo callar cuando me contaron que ambos estaban enamorados del otro. Yo fui la primera persona que las escucho antes de que llegara el otro a sus vidas y que a pesar de eso siempre estuvo con ellos, hasta en su boda, mi nombre Myrtle… Y si me invitaron a su boda, una boda inusual en los jardines de Hogwarts, justo el lugar donde se encontraron por primera vez. Pero eso es otra historia que les contare después…

* * *

><p><strong>Los comentarios y las sonrisas no cuestan nada, así que sonríe y déjame un comentario xD<strong>

**A[l]e[j]a[n]d[r]a**


End file.
